


You need help (don’t try to deny it)

by Whatisopacity



Series: Tsukishima Kei VS A lack of Understanding [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kuroo Bokuto and Akaashi are trying to help this fool named Tsukishima, M/M, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatisopacity/pseuds/Whatisopacity
Summary: He had been missing Tadashi far too much those two weeks, which led him to do some things he wishes he could go back in time prevent. One of which being acting so uncharacteristic in front of Hinata and Kageyama, leading to Hinata deciphering the scripture that was Tsukishima’s emotions for Yamaguchi. That then led to Hinata, unable to keep a single thing in, confiding to the Nekoma setter. Kenma had then decided it would be best to tell Kuroo, who of course had to interrogate Tsukishima about the gossip. Tsukishima finally let up, telling the chaotic gym three trio about his emotions.The domino effect was very much real.—The Gym three installment of the seriesPart two to a series. Read the first one first or else you won’t understand this one
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukishima Kei VS A lack of Understanding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963621
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	You need help (don’t try to deny it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m aware this one is not the best akdjsk. I had to focus on another creative writing assignment for my class so I didn’t have much time to work on this. But it’s mostly fluff so :,) I hope you’re able to get some enjoyment. Also the way this series is gonna work is that one of the characters introduced in the first part is gonna be trying to help Tsukishima with his horrible emotions every installment. This time, it’s the gym three gang with intimating physical contact.   
> Without further ado!

As to be expected, there was a bit of tension. 

Tsukishima didn't mean to leave as quickly as he did, but it seemed that the universe had it out to make things as difficult as possible for him. The last thing he remembered from that fateful night was that Yamaguchi had returned from his trip, and Tsukishima had decided he couldn't wait one day so he marched down to the Yamaguchi household and crawled through his friend’s window. The two had ended up wrapped in each other's arms and drifted to sleep soon after. 

The  _ next  _ thing he remembered was being woken up by a cranky ten-year-old, tugging on his brother’s arm in an attempt to get him out of Kei’s grasp. Yamaguchi softly protested his brother’s antics as he tried to continue to cling to Tsukishima. To make things worse, Hitomu was very loud, making sure Kei knew Tsukishima-San was looking for him, parked outside, and looking very impatient. With that Kei had scrambled up and bid farewell to the boy he had in his arms moments earlier before practically sprinting out the door. 

Tsukishima should've known that falling asleep at Yamaguchi’s was a bad idea, especially so late in the night. On second thought, he did know, he just couldn't find it within him to care enough. 

And he definitely couldn't find it within himself to regret his actions. 

You see, while Yamaguchi was off having fun with his family, Tsukishima had been experiencing a crisis. A crisis including a rapid heartbeat, his face going a hellish shade of red, and a constant need to look away when he locked eyes with inky black ones. 

He had come to terms with the fact that he had romantic feelings for his best friend. 

He had been missing Tadashi far too much those two weeks, which led him to do some things he wishes he could go back in time prevent. One of which being acting so uncharacteristic in front of Hinata and Kageyama, leading to Hinata deciphering the scripture that was Tsukishima’s emotions for Yamaguchi. That then led to Hinata, unable to keep a single thing in, confiding to the Nekoma setter. Kenma had then decided it would be best to tell Kuroo, who of course had to interrogate Tsukishima about the gossip. Tsukishima finally let up, telling the chaotic gym three trio about his emotions. 

The domino effect was very much real. 

Now Kei found himself in his room sitting next to Yamaguchi, who was very immersed in a Pokemon game. 

Ever since the night where the two had ended up  _ cuddling  _ (as much as Tsukishima hates the word, that's the only way he could put it), there had been an intense tension in the air between the two. Tsukishima was positive that he could reach out and be met with the feeling that he was underwater, having to push forward to get anywhere. He felt as if he were drowning. He was drowning and Tadashi was the surface, yet he couldn't muster his courage and push forward to break through the water, allowing him a breath of fresh air. 

His hand twitched as he noticed how he could easily reach out and pull Yamaguchi close to him and in response, he gripped the sheets under him. 

“What should I name this one, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi shuffled a little, angling his DS so Tsukishima could see the screen as well, his shoulder bumping his in the process. On the screen, a small monkey looking creature that was green and orange with big eyes. Tsukishima turned his nose up at the Pokémon, ignoring the warmth crawling up his neck due to Yamaguchi’s proximity. ”It looks weird.” He squinted at the screen, staring back at little cartoon eyes. Yamaguchi shrugged and giggled a bit, the light noise music to Tsukishima’s ears. ”Dinosaurs look weird and you like them.” He tilted his head at Tsukishima, smiling at him with a teasing lilt in his voice. Tsukishima found his heart racing far too quickly and turned his head to escape Yamaguchi’s gaze that made his stomach turn. 

”Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

”Sorry, Tsukki!” 

He was not sorry and Tsukishima knew that. And he also knew that Yamaguchi knew he didn't want him to shut up. The words were thrown around, almost an inside joke of sorts at this point. He focused his gaze on the screen and tried to focus on giving the little mutant a name. 

“Hitomu.” He deadpanned. 

Yamaguchi looked around a bit, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. ”What about him?” 

Tsukishima shook his head and pointed to the screen. ”That’s his name.” 

Yamaguchi’s laughter resonated in his heart. A lively tune to fill the space, echoing off the walls and settling straight back in the middle, where Tsukishima Kei stood clutching his heart, probably on the verge of a stroke. 

”I’m not naming him after my brother, ” Yamaguchi stated, still giggling ever so slightly. He turned his attention back to the screen and thought for a moment, his lips pursed until he typed an American name that Tsukishima wouldn't bother to learn. Tsukishima looked away again, scared that staring at Yamaguchi when he was so close would lead to him throwing all common sense and restraint out the window. Yamaguchi nudged Tsukishima’s shoulder with his, which made Kei mentally reel. 

”I'm glad you like my brother so much you want to name a Pokemon after him though, I'm sure he'd be honored.” Yamaguchi looked up at him with a genuine smile, eyes wrinkled at the corners, and his lips upturned. ’ _ His freckles sort've seem to bleed together when he does that,’  _ Tsukishima thought to himself, noticing how when Yamaguchi’s face expressed emotions two small freckles would merge into one as some sort of illusion. He smiled slightly at the sight. 

”I'm sure he doesn't like me though, He seemed pretty upset I was here the other day.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, not allowing his smile to falter. 

He wasn't sure why he was bringing it up. Some small part of Tsukishima’s mind thought that he brought up Hitomu that it would lead to a conversation about the cuddling, and that would hopefully end with at least a hug that lingers a little too long. The domino effect has already worked against him once, can the universe just help him out and have Yamaguchi be the last domino that falls conveniently into his arms? 

He was broken out of his thoughts by Yamaguchi shuffling a bit, still smiling as he angled his face to look up at Tsukishima with his head tilted slightly. It took all of Kei’s willpower to refrain from closing the gap between them as he maintained a neutral look that would most likely be seen through if his face looked as red as it felt. 

”You know he likes you, Tsukki. He just gets jealous and your mom was there.” Yamaguchi laughed some as he mentioned the last part regarding Tsukishima’s mother. Tsukishima furrowed his brow and looked at Yamaguchi in a glare, no actual heat or anger behind the expression. ”Still upset about it. I was trying to sleep and it was early.” 

Silence pierced the room as Tsukishima awaited his friend’s response. Yamaguchi frowned a bit, catching his lower lip in his teeth as he glanced to his right. ”I'm sorry about him. There’s gonna be tons other times you'll get to sleep there though and I’ll make sure he doesn't bother us so don't hold a grudge against him or anything, ok?” 

Tsukishima’s heart stuttered and he was half-convinced that his window would shatter as one of those cartoony heart arrows got shot in his direction. Then, knowing his luck, the arrow would hit him in the eye instead of the heart and the cupid would run off leaving him to bleed out with a terrified Tadashi.

He was mentally analyzing the words of Yamaguchi’s sentence. Did he mean what Tsukishima thinks he means? At first glance, the sentence seems very typical. A simple statement of:  _ ”Hey, you practically live at my place so of course, you'll be sleeping there more.”  _

However, Kei’s mind was zeroed in on the one word Yamaguchi used. 

_ Us.  _

Tsukishima shook his head and rolled his eyes at the thought. He was sure he was reading far too into this. Tsukishima was academically smart, but he can’t apply some literature class context and evidence skills to Yamaguchi. 

“Huh?” 

He quickly snapped his head back to look at Yamaguchi, who was frowning and looked slightly hurt. 

_ ’Oh, I forgot to respond.’ _

His eyes widened as he shook his head again. “Yes! I mean no,” he slapped his palm to his face as he groaned a bit at how idiotic he sounded, “sorry...I was just thinking. Everything you said was right.” 

Yamaguchi tilted his head at the outburst but nodded slowly. He smiled softly at Kei and proceeded to let his head fall onto his shoulder. 

Tsukishima was positive that his shoulder practically hiked up to his ears. Yamaguchi didn't seem to notice though, already clicking away at the buttons of his DS again, his head a solid weight against Tsukishima. 

It was indeed a start. 

This was typical for them, a constant thing they had done throughout their friendship. But with his newfound fascination with Tadashi that many people would call a crush, he found himself startled by the gesture. After a brief moment of running his entire life throughout his head to try and pinpoint what got him to this exact point, he relaxed a bit, despite his hands drumming against his knee. His mind blanked as he started to take notice of how his face felt as if it were seared and his hands felt clammy. Tsukishima swallowed hard, forcing himself to do something with his hands to avoid drilling a hole through his jeans. He glanced at Yamaguchi, hardly seeing the slope of his nose since he was also resting atop his head. With a deep breath, he lifted his hand and thread his fingers into the fair hair that covered Yamaguchi’s nape. He heard a faint hum from the older boy, which he took as a good sign. Yamaguchi shifted closer to Tsukishima a minuscule amount. 

By the time Yamaguchi had returned home, Tsukishima felt as if he were burning. The bead of sweat dripping down his arm reminded him that he was ultimately nervous. His head felt as if a wasp were buzzing around, reenacting every interaction he had ever had with his best friend. 

He was nervous and his head hurt a bit and his hand was bright red due to how hot he felt. 

Yet, he still found himself lavishing in the idea of getting to touch Yamaguchi more often. 

Maybe one day he wouldn't be nervous and grow out of his cowardly ways. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

”For real?”

Kuroo was looking at the screen with such excitement as though Tsukishima’s progress was his own. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and nodded. 

He wasn't exactly sure what compelled him to continue talking to the three about his romantic dilemma. Maybe it was because Akiteru was far too embarrassing to confide in. Maybe it's because he usually tells Yamaguchi everything, and since he can't do that he’s decided to lay his cards out in front of a horrible trio of seniors from other schools. 

He observed the sly look both Bokuto and Kuroo gave him and immediately shifted his eyes to look at Akaashi’s video. On second thought, maybe next time he'll only talk to Akaashi about this. 

”So, to recap, he came back from his trip, and you couldn't wait, like, a couple of hours to go see him the next day so you snuck into his house and ended up cuddling with him?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he questioned Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima nodded and glared at Kuroo. ”I already explained it, didn't I?” 

There was a giggle on the other end from Bokuto, who looked far too happy about this development. ”Akaashi!! Isn't it crazy! We're watching our Tsukki’s love life bloom right in front of us!! I never thought it would happen, ” Bokuto cried, dramatically wiping a fake tear. 

Tsukishima’s face burned at the proclamation. ”You’re not watching anything. I don't know what it meant to him.” He mumbled as he cracked the joint in his index finger a little too hard. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to add on. 

“Ok well let’s determine that. First of all, was it like platonic cuddling or romantic and trust me you can tell the difference. Like, sometimes Koutarou, Toru, and I will cuddle but it's less cuddling and more a dog pile for warmth, ” Kuroo explained, Bokuto vigorously nodding his head at the last part. 

”But if we're talking romantic, or at least what counts as romantic for you, you can just tell can't you? With the way he acts and stuff? He doesn't seem like he'd be the type to be very subtle. Another example, Kenma barely lets me cuddle him but when he’s tired he’ll…” Tsukishima took the liberty of tuning out Kuroo at this point, not wanting to hear about the captain’s crush for what feels like the hundredth time. 

Bokuto cooed as Kuroo spoke, a blush on his face and a giddy smile. ”Akaashi!! Him too!” He actually looked as if he were on the verge of tears at this point. Akaashi smiled softly, placing his head to rest in his hand. ”Calm down, Bokuto-san.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and while Kuroo continued to babble, thought for a moment. Everything Kuroo said was, to be completely honest, somewhat valid. Shouldn't he be able to tell what Tadashi felt through his reactions, especially having known him so long? He thought back to the way Yamaguchi had hummed at their contact. The soft sighs and the way he had shivered when Tsukishima lightly brushed his fingertips along his back. Tsukishima averted his gaze from the screen at the thought, feeling heat gather on his neck. 

‘ _ He doesn’t seem like he'd be the type to be very subtle.’  _

Tsukishima pondered on this for a moment. No, Yamguchi did not seem like the type to be subtle for the most part he wasn't. Tsukishima knew that in the way Yamaguchi’s eyes would visibly darken when he missed a serve or the way his eyes lit up when he got complimented. Yamaguchi was not subtle, and Tsukishima visibly deflated at the realization. Yes, Yamaguchi reacted positively to all his attempts at affection, but he was never visibly flustered when he did so. 

”Tsukishima-Kun, what are you thinking of?” 

God curse Akaashi. Or bless him, Tsukishima wasn't sure which one he wanted to happen at the time. He felt sick at the sudden callout, turning to look at the screen again as Kuroo and Bokuto both quieted down. 

He glared at the screen. ”He doesn't get nervous.” 

Both Bokuto and Kuroo tilted their heads to the side in confusion, looking like a pair of very off-brand twins from the shining. Akaashi simply nodded, seeming to understand. 

”He doesn't necessarily have to be nervous for him to like you. You've known each other since you were young after all, ” Akaashi shrugged, waiting for a response from Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima furrowed his brow, his face turning a violent shade of red. ”That’s not fair,” he mumbled.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. Kuroo and Bokuto blinked before erupting into a violent fit of laughter. After their outburst, they both fixed their eyes directly onto Tsukishima, sly eyes and smirks. Tsukishima could imagine them side by side, a spitting image of when they had first approached him outside the gym three doors. He felt oddly vulnerable and embarrassed under their predatory gaze. 

On second thought, maybe Akiteru would be the better choice to confide in. 

”So you think it's not fair cause’ he doesn't get as flustered as you do?” Kuroo pointed a finger at the screen, obviously meaning to gesture to Tsukishima. Tsukishima all of the sudden felt as if he had shrunk, nodding slightly and turning to look away. He heard an ungodly hyena sounding cackle on the other line and rolled his eyes. 

”Well, if that's the case then just get him flustered, there has to be something, right?”

The laughter seemed to stop as the two buffoons quieted down to process what Akaashi had just said. ”Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, looking a bit worried. 

Akaashi simply shrugged. ”If he’s upset about him not giving him much of a reaction, then he has to pry it out of him, no? Of course with limits but it'll come off as flirting to a degree, ” He rested his head in his hands again, a small smirk playing on his lips, ”plus, it can't be that hard, can it?” 

Tsukishima shrugged and he swore he could make out a faint pink tint working its way onto Bokuto’s cheeks. Kuroo nodded, seemingly completely onboard with the idea. ”Yeah! Just start pushing the line there Tsukishima. Make him have an epiphany about how he’d want you to-”

”Stop talking.” Tsukishima groaned, raking his palm across his face. 

Kuroo chortled at the response before his eyes widened and gleamed with excitement. ”Oh! I know what we can do. I'll just tell you all the things you can do to try to get him flustered, drawing very close to the line of friendship of course.”

Tsukishima turned up his nose at the idea. ”Hell no. You haven't even told Kenma how you feel and yet you act as if you're all that.”

”I told you I'm going to tell him soon!”

”If you mean your graduation day so you can run away if he rejects you, that’s not soon.” 

Kuroo deflated at the jab. “I was gonna try the second button thing,” he mumbled. Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to snicker. 

However, he thought about what it would be like to properly have Yamaguchi with a red face and averting his gaze. He sighed. 

“Well then, tell me what you think I should do.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KUROO TETSUROU’S LIST OF POINTS OF CONTACT (EVEN THOUGH HE IS NOT AN EXPERT IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG HE IS NOT TO BE BLAMED)**

  * **Hand Holding :) should be easy for you, right? I mean if you already cuddled with him just go for it. Now that I think about it, what are you doing? This all seems very backward, don't you think? You are a piece of work.**



Tsukishima squinted down at the words on the word document Kuroo had sent him shortly after the call ended, clicking his tongue as he read the last few lines. Kuroo was in no place to judge Tsukishima’s actions considering he had his own baggage. 

He thought about the prospect for a moment. Technically the two of them had held hands before, back when they were younger and Yamaguchi was so short he would practically get lost in the crowd unless Tsukishima held his hand tight in his. However, when Yamaguchi hit his growth spurt and was no longer a short little boy in a sea, the hand holding had stopped. There wasn't a need for it anymore. If Yamaguchi wanted Tsukishima to follow him somewhere now, he'd typically grab his wrist instead. 

A lightbulb practically lit up above Tsukishima’s head. 

_ That's it.  _

Now Tsukishima would have to be patient if he wanted this to go the way he was planning for it to go. His ultimate plan, albeit a bit simple, was to wait for Yamaguchi to reach to grab his wrist again, and then he would casually move his hand upwards so that Yamaguchi ends up grabbing his hand instead. 

The notification on his phone startled him, causing him to jolt a little in his seat. He shook his head with frustration as he glanced at the contact that had texted him. He quickly softened up his gaze when he saw it was from his favorite pinch server. 

**Yamaguchi🦕:**

**Hey Tsukki! In a couple of days I'm gonna go to one of those piercing places and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.**

Tsukishima quickly thought back to the first time Yamaguchi had sent him a photo of his near ear piercings and flushed at the thought, broken out of his trance by another buzz. 

**Yamaguchi🦕:**

**Not for you to get one of course! I know you don't like the idea of needles and stuff, but I just figured it’d be nice to have you there lol**

Tsukishima didn't think twice before sending a quick message confirming that he’d go with him. 

Hopefully, everything would go somewhat to plan, especially when Yamaguchi wasn't aware of the plan. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima sat inside of the living room of the Yamaguchi household, watching as Yamaguchi’s father made him a cup of tea out of courtesy for having to wait for his son. 

”I’m sorry, Kei. He's still getting ready. He said he wanted to try something a little different, but he should be out soon.” He had said, smiling at Kei, who nodded in response even though his heart took a lap at the mention of ’something different.’ 

Tsukishima let his eyes drop to the coffee table in front of him, tapping his fingers on the wood to serve as a distraction. He should've braced himself when he heard the stomping of small feet coming his way, but it didn't seem to process until it was too late and Yamaguchi’s younger brother stood in front of him. 

Tsukishima looked up to greet the little boy, only to be met with the kid glaring at him the best he could, cheeks puffed up, and chin wrinkled in a grimace. He almost moved back once he saw Hitomu’s expression, but he refused to be genuinely threatened by a ten-year-old. ”Hm, ” He nodded his head at the small boy, motioning for him to speak. 

“You trapped Tadashi!” Hitomu whisper-yelled at Kei, pointing a finger at him accordingly. 

Hitomu and Tadashi did look alike. Hitomu had gotten the same mop of hair that had pieces that stuck out and refused to flatten, and it had the same dark color that looked somewhat green if you stared at it too long. Their eyes were a similar shape, however, the younger of the two sported a brown color in his iris as opposed to Tadashi’s black. Their skin was a similar shade and would look the same if Hitomu had inherited freckles. Tadashi adored his little brother, finally glad he had someone to properly look up to him. In return, Hitomu was extremely clingy. 

Tsukishima could only assume that’s why the ten-year-old was instigating him.

He tilted his head slightly at the boy, before shaking his head no. ”I didn't trap Tadashi, I promise, ” he said, making sure to keep his tone as soft as he could with the child. (Tsukishima Kei would never admit it, but he did have quite a soft spot for children) 

Hitomu shook his head at the response. ”He wasn't moving. He looked stuck.” He sent a glare at Kei and attempted to hold his ground against the teenage boy. 

Tsukishima almost rolled his eyes but instead smiled. ”Hitomu, your brother hugs things in his sleep y’ know?” 

”You looked like you were  _ grabbing _ him, ” Hitomu wrinkled his nose at Tsukishima’s explanation. Tsukishima almost laughed at the boy, instead deciding to entertain his idea. ”I was,” Tsukishima replied in a serious tone. Hitomu gaped at him in response. Tsukishima smiled innocently at him, shrugging his shoulders. 

Hitomu looked around for a bit, seemingly not as angry, and looked up to Tsukishima with a determined look across his face. 

”Never too hard, ” he said. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. ”Huh?” 

”Don't grab him too hard, ” Hitomu looked away, embarrassed now that Kei was questioning him. ”Never grab him too hard because he bruises easily.” 

Tsukishima practically doubled over right there at the genuine tone of the child. 

He smiled faintly at Hitomu, feeling oddly heart warmed at the interaction. ”I won't, ” he assured with a nod. Hitomu thrust his fist out at Tsukishima, pinky extended.

”Promise.”

Tsukishima stared at his extended hand for a moment, not exactly sure what he was expected to do until it clicked and he interlocked his own pinky with Hitomu’s. With that, the younger boy scurried away as Yamaguchi-San placed a cup of tea on the table for Kei. 

The two conversed for a few minutes, Yamaguchi’s father asking about school and the club, along with letting Tsukishima know that he would be coming along with them because Yamaguchi needed a guardian's permission for his piercing. Tsukishima didn't mind, but he also felt slightly awkward at the thought of attempting to be more forward with Tadashi while his father was present. Within a few minutes, there was the sound of heavy footsteps coming down a hallway, along with a callout of,  _ sorry for the wait Tsukki! _

Tsukishima practically ran out the door at the sight of his friend.

Yamaguchi stood in front of them, clad in a shirt of some band Tsukishima didn't recognize and a leather jacket that was far too tight on his arms(not that Tsukishima was complaining by any means). He sported combat boots that looked like they crushed his toes and his jeans were ripped along his knee and thigh. His eyes looked a bit more defined than usual, a light smokiness surrounding them. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi-San looked at Tadashi, then at each other, then back at Tadashi. 

Yamaguchi crossed his arms defensively, a slight flush coming over his face. ”Is it too much? I just wanna try and look like I somewhat fit in, ” he mumbled, staring down at the scuffed edges of his boots. Tsukishima couldn't help but smirk. ”Do you think everyone that goes to get their ears pierced looks like that, Yamaguchi?” 

Yamaguchi stammered for a moment, shaking his head no. ”Well-I- no well I just… I just like the way it looks, ” He stuttered his way through the sentence. Tsukishima looked at him again, and he had to mentally agree with liking the way it looked. He was still smirking a bit, but the heat gathering on his face was starting to make him feel defeated. He wrung his hands out as he internally suffered. 

Yamaguchi’s slight embarrassment over the attire was good, but not what Tsukishima had in mind. 

Yamaguchi-San laughed, stood up to ruffle his son’s hair, and then announced they would be leaving to catch the train. He turned to retrieve Hitomu from whatever shenanigans he was performing, leaving the two boys alone. 

Yamaguchi smiled at him, going to go sit down next to Tsukishima. Tsukishima could feel his hands clamming up and tried to subtly dry them on his jeans. His mouth felt dry so he forced himself to make conversation. 

”What are you getting pierced?” Tsukishima turned to face Yamaguchi, eyeing the metal studs on his earlobes. Yamaguchi lifted his hand to pinch a part of his ear, along the cartilage on the outer edge. ”Helix, ” he answered. Tsukishima nodded, letting out a small hum in understanding. Yamaguchi chuckled a bit, before casting his gaze down into his lap. 

”I feel like I did too much, ” he confessed, chuckling nervously as he scratched his neck. Tsukishima smiled at the sight, eyes focusing on a small rip right along Yamaguchi’s thigh. He quickly realized he was staring at him, tearing his gaze away and clearing his throat slightly. ”It um...you look good, ” Tsukishima said, scolding himself mentally for sounding far too meek. 

Yamaguchi froze for a moment, his eyes slightly wide and lips pursed. Tsukishima tilted his head at him, watching Yamaguchi’s face flush a bit, and Tsukishima felt a sense of satisfaction flow through him. It was good to have Yamaguchi turn pink due to his actions. It filled him with a sense of pride. 

Yamaguchi smiled a bit, a nervous laugh emitting from his throat. ”Thank you, Tsukki, ” he said, tilting his head to match Tsukishima’s gaze. 

_ ’Far too close’ _ , Tsukishima thought to himself, tensing at the proximity. 

Now he found himself being on the receiving end of that heated feeling again. He knew his face was turning into some shade of red while his entire body seemed as if it were on fire. Tsukishima zeroed in on a single freckle under Yamaguchi’s eye, refusing to let his gaze wander anywhere that might be considered dangerous for his battering heart. He pursed his lips because he knew if he didn't he'd either end up breathing heavily through his mouth like a moron or gaping like a fish at trying to find something to say. 

Tsukishima was sitting at an internal pity party for himself, a single candle on a cheap cake and dollar store streamers hanging from the walls. 

It wasn't fair to him. He was never one to stutter or flounder in any way. He was never visibly nervous even if it was eating him from the inside out and he had  _ never _ felt like he had been left in direct sunlight causing him to heat up. None of these things had ever occurred around Yamaguchi. He was supposed to be stoic and maybe a little soft when he especially appreciated his friend. He was  _ not _ supposed to be a wreck. 

_ Yet there he was.  _

In a split second, the father and his youngest son had returned to the room, saying that they should head out to the station. 

Kei could've sworn he felt a glare on his back the entire way there, but he didn't want to turn around and confront it. 

The train was cramped and uncomfortable. Everyone shuffled close together in an attempt to fit inside of the metal box. Tsukishima looked around and saw a girl shoving her tongue down another girl’s throat, and he ignored the pang of jealousy that coursed through him and instead settled on deciding that he hated public transport.  _ People have no decency _ . 

He glanced at Yamaguchi and drank in the sight of his cupid’s bow, pursing his lips and averting his eyes soon after. Yamaguchi tilted his head up to look at him, an eyebrow raised and his eyes curious. Tsukishima swallowed hard and settled to instead gently tap the tip of Yamaguchi’s nose, which earned him a smile that he relished. 

_ None at all.  _

A decent amount of time passed before they had pulled into the station and Tsukishima shuffled out the doors, being followed by the Yamaguchi family. Soon they had arrived at the parlor and Tsukishima found himself staring wide-eyed at the building. 

Tsukishima hated using this word to describe anything, but he couldn't deny that the place was intimidating. Several muscular men old enough to be his father walked behind a counter, arms covered in tattoos. The walls were lined with designs of roses and skulls framed on display. A couple of people sat in chairs near the entrance and all of a sudden Tsukishima knew exactly what Yamaguchi meant by wanting to fit in, suddenly feeling extremely underdressed. Yamaguchi snickered as he took in Tsukishima’s expression, obviously hinting at an unspoken  _ ’I told you so.’  _ Tsukishima mouthed a  _ shut up  _ to the other boy, who only giggled in response and Tsukishima couldn't help the upturn of his lips. 

Yamaguchi-San walked up, leaving Hitomu at Tsukishima’s side as he went to talk to one of the employees. Tsukishima spared a glance at the younger boy, who seemed to be practicing some form of telepathy because he was staring at Kei as if he should know what he's thinking. Kei shot him a practiced, forced smile and turned his attention back to Yamaguchi. He rocked on his heels, fiddling with the edge of his jacket and boring a hole into the ground with his eyes. Tsukishima lightly bumped his shoulder and Yamaguchi giggled, and Tsukishima felt as if his knees were going to give out right then in there. 

After a few moments, the employee, who's eyes were far too intense and  _ familiar _ for Tsukishima’s taste, asked if they were all going to sit in. Hitomu quickly shook his head, tugging at his father’s sleeve. Yamaguchi-San sighed and he sent the two younger boys an apologetic look. ”Do me a favor and go with him, Kei, ” he chuckled, motioning to Hitomu. Tsukishima gave a quick nod, turning back to focus on Tadashi. The employee raised an eyebrow, an ever-present smirk on his face, and God, where had Tsukishima seen that before? With a quick motion of his wrist, he motioned for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to follow him. 

”Does that guy look familiar to you?”

”A little.” 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the worker’s back as Yamaguchi snickered next to him. A fluttering feeling gathered in his stomach and he wanted someone to stab him with a tattoo needle so he could get a grip. 

It wasn't until Yamaguchi had sat down in the chair that his face paled and Tsukishima fixed his gaze on him, eyes conveying concern. Tadashi’s eyes were fixed on his lap, fists clenched as he rocked himself gently in the chair. The worker fiddled with a needle for a moment before turning to Yamaguchi with a smile. ”You ready?” 

Yamaguchi nodded slowly, and the worker approached him with a  _ ’sounds good, but I'm gonna give you a sec anyway.’  _ He lingered by Tadashi, waiting for the boy to regain some semblance of composure. Tsukishima sat, eyes not leaving his best friend. ”Yamaguchi, ” he spoke, voice flat but quiet. Yamaguchi glanced up, his eyebrows pinched in obvious fear. ”Tsukki, ” Yamaguchi mumbled, voice wavering. Tsukishima hummed in response. Yamaguchi clenched his eyes shut before he opened them again, a newfound determination and hope reflected in them as he turned to face Tsukishima head-on. He unclenched his right hand, splaying it open and thrusting it towards Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. ”You were saying?” 

Yamaguchi stiffened, but he continued to look Tsukishima in the eye as he shook his head, instead opting to point to Tsukishima’s hand, then back at his own. 

_ Oh.  _

This was not a part of Tsukishima’s detailed hand-holding plan that he had conjured up in about two minutes. 

But who was he to miss an opportunity? 

He took a quick breath, maintaining a flat look on his face but not being able to hide the flush gathering on his cheeks. He reached out, slotting his long fingers in the space between Yamaguchi’s own and flexing his fingers to clutch Yamaguchi’s hand. Yamaguchi followed after him, squeezing their hands tightly. Tsukishima could feel how clammy his hand was but he couldn't find it in himself to be uncomfortable or irritated at the fact. With one last deep breath to calm his pulse, Yamaguchi turned to the worker once more and nodded his head. ”Okay. I'm ready!” 

The worker grinned and took a glance at their intertwined hands. ”Okay!! Sounds good. Hey, so I'm gonna...” The employee started talking to Yamaguchi throughout the process in a voice that was far too excited and a little loud for Tsukishima’s taste, especially considering he was right by Yamaguchi’s ear. With what felt like only a blink, Yamaguchi had a newfound hoop fixed into the cartilage of his ear. Tsukishima fixed his eyes on it and tried not to focus on how good silver seemed to fit Yamaguchi’s skin tone. On that note, he couldn’t help but glance down to their hands and take in the stark contrast in color. Yamaguchi’s hand was a tan color, a few freckles dotting over his knuckles and his nails still stained black from the last time they were painted. On the contrary, Tsukishima’s hands were a stark white, veins blue and his knuckles were a bit red, whether that was due to his flustered feeling as he held Yamaguchi’s hand or just because he had fair skin was up to debate. It's a good match, he decided. They fit nicely together. 

”What do you think, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi smiled at his friend, all the previous stress seemingly disappearing without a trace now that the actual process was complete. 

His smile was a beam, looking pleased with himself. His eyes were still dark, the darkest Tsukishima is pretty sure he’s ever seen, considering the color that pools in his irises are black. Yet, as he looked at the annoyingly bright led lights from the shop reflect in Yamaguchi’s eyes, he fully accepted that they were the brightest thing he had ever seen. 

”Looks good, ” Tsukishima breathes out, his eyes drifting back to the new piece of metal fixed in his friend's ear. Yamaguchi seemed pleased with that response, going to stand up and letting out a  _ ’that's good, Tsukki.’ _

It wasn't what Tsukishima was initially expecting, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Especially when Yamaguchi didn't make any efforts to let go or shift his hand upwards to grab onto Tsukishima’s wrist like he usually does. Tsukishima tries brushing his thumb against Yamaguchi’s knuckles and he feels Yamaguchi press back, squeezing their hands together. 

Not complaining at all

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

”Yo…” Bokuto breathed out in awe. 

Tsukishima was starting to consider having someone hold him back the second he gets home from being with Yamaguchi from now on because recently his first instinct, when he gets home, seems to be unlocking his phone and opening up that horrible group chat with the Nekoma captain and the two Fukurodani players. He isn't exactly sure when he felt the need to spill his guts to the three he hardly even interacted with before this, he is just able to decipher that letting someone(s) know what happened with Yamaguchi feels  _ relieving _ . 

So he is once again here on the phone with the three, awaiting their response to the story he had just told him. 

Kuroo chuckled and got far too close to the camera, focusing the lens directly on his wide eyes as he loudly spoke. ”Tsukishima makin’ progress!!” Bokuto’s barking laugh echoed in Tsukishima’s head and he found himself regretting his decisions for what felt like the twentieth time this month alone. Him thinking far too much has become a reoccurring event. 

”You kept holding hands with him afterward?” Akaashi questioned Tsukishima, raising an eyebrow. Tsukishima nodded and Akaashi hummed in understanding. Kuroo dramatically placed his hand over his chest, holding an arm out to gesture to nothing in particular behind him, an odd imaginary glow surrounded Kuroo and Tsukishima took a mental note to get another eye test soon. 

”Well well, Tsukki. Isn't there someone you'd like to thank for this brilliant idea? I've been so nice.”

_ Ah, yes. Even Satan was once an angel.  _

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sight. ”No. It would've happened either way. Plus, were your little comments really necessary? Especially since you don't seem to be any better.”

”Hey, ” Kuroo exclaimed, obviously offended. ”At least I don't jump every time I want to touch his hand or whatever. I just do it. You overthink.” 

Tsukishima glared but didn't retort because all in all, it was a fair point. 

Kuroo snickered behind his hand and Bokuto tilted his head, obviously confused, and it vaguely reminded Tsukishima of how he looks when Akaashi doesn't toss to him. 

”What comments?” Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Kuroo simply waved his hand, insisting that he'd send it to him later. 

”Anyways! Did you read the next part?” Kuroo was addressing Tsukishima, who had taken the liberty of tuning out Kuroo and Bokuto’s chattering while he could. He shook his head. Kuroo barked one of his laughs that made it sound as if he were being strangled even though nothing particularly funny had come of the situation, which made Bokuto break into a fit of giggles as well.

”D-dont have a heart attack, ” Kuroo stammered out between his laughter, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes in response. 

Bokuto laughed before changing the subject. ”Ok, but which place did he go to to get it done because I have a cousin who-”

This is when Tsukishima Kei left the call and scoffed at why the piercer was so familiar. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima was absolutely not going to do this. 

He glared at the second option in Kuroo’s ridiculous list, hoping that maybe if he glared a hole into the document he wrote that Kuroo himself would feel the imposing stare. 

  * **Massage. I already know you well enough, so don't jump to conclusions here or anything. Think about it rationally! Both in sports, I'm sure he's a touchy type so I don't think you'll have to argue with him about it, easy enough to play as platonic if things go south. Plus! Flustered sirens should go off for sure. For example-**



Tsukishima audibly groaned and stopped reading. 

He had to admit, Kuroo did have a point. They are, in fact, both members of the Karasuno volleyball team. Yamaguchi had responded well to every other type of contact they had, even when Tsukishima had shoved himself through his window in the late hours of the night. And the platonic thing wasn't necessarily wrong. If Tsukishima wanted to abruptly abort mission for any reason, he could recreate one of Akiteru’s awkward shoulder rubs that came off as overly fatherly and that would immediately throw off anything intimate about the situation. Plus, Yamaguchi  _ had  _ been complaining recently about his shoulders being sore. 

He imagined Bokuto and Kuroo staring at him with their demeaning smirks and Akaashi looming close behind, face blank and intimidating as he read Tsukishima like a book, and he ultimately decided he was only going through with this due to peer pressure. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima would never admit it, but he had been waiting for a day like this. 

Practice seemed to go on for far longer than necessary. Daichi seemed breathless as Hinata jumped about, irritating everyone in a sort've endearing way if you were able to get past the initial high pitched yelling. Yamaguchi stood tall every time he served, his back arched slightly in the air and his wrist moving forward to hit the ball in the middle and send it flying over the net. Tsukishima’s legs felt sore and his fingers ached at the joints. Even Tanaka seemed to be a bit worn out. As they changed and prepared to head home, Tsukishima felt the unbelievable urge to offer Kageyama a baseball bat and instruct him to smack him as hard as he possibly could with it because he could not believe that he was  _ excited  _ about this. He stood by Yamaguchi’s cubby as the other changed and he forced his eyes to focus on the silver pieces of metal in the others ear instead of letting his gaze wander down. His stomach felt heavy with anticipation. He wanted to get home, and he hated himself for it. 

It wasn't long before Yamaguchi turned to face him, dressed again and smiling up at Tsukishima, who felt awfully fond at the moment. Tsukishima gave a slight upturn of his lips back and pointed between the two of them, a silent gesture meant to ask, ’ _ yours or mine?’  _ Yamaguchi pondered for a moment, tapping his chin in thought before shrugging and pointing to himself. Tsukishima nodded in response. 

They walked out the door and Tsukishima pulled it open, allowing Yamaguchi to walk ahead of him. ”We’re heading out, ” he called behind him, and he could've sworn Hinata had a grin on his face. 

Tsukishima was able to walk through the hallway without Hitomu clinging to his leg, much to his benefit. Though, he didn't miss the little tuft of hair peeking out from behind a doorway. Yamaguchi’s father had offered him tea soon after his arrival, but Tsukishima politely declined since he had other things on his mind at the moment. 

”You’re tired, ” Yamaguchi giggled as Tsukishima practically threw his bag down on the floor of the room with a thud. It was red, the green one was hanging from Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Have the matching bags always seemed so telling? Tsukishima scoffed. ”Who wouldn't be? That was far too drawn out.” Yamaguchi laughed a bit in response. Tsukishima sat himself down on Yamaguchi’s bed, and Yamaguchi quickly followed to sit next to him. 

”You’re right about that, ” Yamaguchi sighed a bit, exasperated, ”My arm feels like it's gonna fall off.” He giggled slightly as he rolled his shoulder backward, a sharp crack emitting through the room and Tsukishima yanked at his ring finger so his pleased expression wouldn't be so easily readable. 

”Shower?” Yamaguchi questioned. 

Tsukishima nodded, deflating ever so slightly, but the sweat on his back was starting to dry and the amount of discomfort was getting harder to ignore. 

Tsukishima was allowed to shower first and scalded himself with water that was far too hot for his skin, leaving trails of red down his legs as he bunched his hair between his fingers because Tsukishima Kei, sincerely felt like he was too far gone for Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

He forced himself into a pair of shorts along with a white sweater, taking a brief moment to brush his teeth because there was no question regarding whether or not he was staying the night. Has it always been so heartwarming to see that he had his own toothbrush in a cup at the Yamaguchi household? 

Tsukishima wouldn't know, but the utter domestic nature of it made him hunch over the bathroom counter as his stomach flipped. 

It wasn't long before he heaved himself out of the bathroom and walked into Yamaguchi’s room, shoving his dirty clothes into his bag and telling Yamaguchi the bathroom was free. He scratched his leg a bit where the water had burned a trail, leaving pink scratch marks where his blunt fingernails had once trailed.

Yamaguchi was quick to happily leave and get into the shower, rolling his arm back as he walked through the door and Tsukishima held his breath. 

Was this supposed to be so hard? Nerve-wracking in any way? Tsukishima found it frustrating. If he had asked to do something like he was planning to do let's say, three years ago, he wouldn't have batted an eye. Yet, now that he was doing this with romantic intentions…

Ah, there's his answer. 

He sat as he listened to the water start running in the shower, a steady stream drumming along the ground until something disrupted the movement and the sound became more splashing. Tsukishima let his eyes scan around the room he had been in so many times before, and felt utterly at a loss. 

He was usually good at occupying himself with Yamaguchi was out of the room, but now he felt like a foreign object. Maybe Hinata had finally snapped and had Tsukishima eat a bomb somehow, and now it was ticking inside of him and he was preparing for impact instinctively. 

As much as he was growing to enjoy the fluttering in his stomach that came with Yamaguchi’s presence, it was becoming awfully tiring. 

With a sigh, he dug into his bag and pulled out his phone, clicking on the cursed Gym three group chat. 

**To Gym 3 GC:**

**I'm about to try the second one.**

**Bokuto🦉:**

**🥳👏👏👏👍👍👍👍👍👍💪💪💪**

Tsukishima scoffed and rolled his eyes at the onslaught of over-saturated yellow emojis, but he couldn't help feeling slightly at ease at the gesture. 

**Kuroo🐓:**

**Hell yeah! This should be easy. You got it in the bag.**

**Akaashi🦉:**

**Good luck Tsukishima-Kun.**

Tsukishima mumbled a quick thank you to the empty room, even though he was completely aware they couldn't hear it. He shoved his phone in his pocket once he heard the pitter-patter of feet making their way down the hallway and to the door. 

The door opened and Yamaguchi smiled, stepping in and leaving his clothes abandoned in the hamper near his door. His hair was wet and knotted and droplets of water continued to drip down his skin, slipping down into the dip of his collarbone and under his collar. Tsukishima gripped the bedsheets and took a deep breath. 

Yamaguchi still held the towel in his hands. 

Tsukishima’s eyes quickly darted up and down the other boy, the back of his neck heating up. 

”Come here, ” he said, no more than a mutter.

Yamaguchi smiled a bit, but Tsukishima took note of the light wash of pink that dusted his cheeks and recorded it in his brain for what he hoped would be an eternity. 

Yamaguchi made his way to the bed, seating himself besides Tsukishima and the bed dipped a bit at the motion. Wordlessly, Tsukishima held out his hand to Yamaguchi, gesturing for the towel. Yamaguchi happily obliged. 

“Turn around.” Tsukishima murmured, taking the towel from Yamaguchi’s grasp and holding it in his lap until Yamaguchi shifted to where his back was facing him. With that, Tsukishima brought the towel up to start drying Yamaguchi’s hair, gently rubbing the fabric against the other’s scalp. Yamaguchi sighed, soft and delicate, and allowed his head to fall back closer to Tsukishima. With a small twinge of nostalgia, even though the event had happened no more than a month ago, Tsukishima recalled the day Yamaguchi had been set to depart from his home. The way the two of them had sat on the porch with Yamaguchi lolling his head back to rest it on Tsukishima’s shoulder as the wood from the deck burned Tsukishima’s thighs and calves from where he sat cross-legged. The sunset had been beautiful that day, Tsukishima remembered. Gentle and vibrant all the same, washing everything around it in a gentle yellow wash. It all seemed parallel, except now there were soft sheets under his legs and his hands were in a towel and there was the soft whirring of a ceiling fan above him. The sky outside wasn't orange, it was dark, the faint silhouette of trees and other foliage from outside visible through a single window. 

The similarity Tsukishima Kei decided to linger on was how utterly domestic it was.

He gently decided to work his fingers against Yamaguchi’s scalp, and he got a short hum in encouragement. He briefly wondered how anyone else would react if they were to see him like this. He's positive he would never hear the end of it. Hell, if the idiot duo saw it he might end up being the main character of a dreadful fan fiction or novel the two decide to co-write, with terrible grammar and spelling being a requirement. 

With one last sigh passing Yamaguchi’s lips, he mustered all the courage he needed. 

”Yamaguchi, ” he murmured, approaching the shell of Yamaguchi’s ear. He could’ve sworn he felt a shiver. ”Huh, ” Yamaguchi breathed back. 

“Are you sore?”

“Mhm…”

”Can I…?”

Tsukishima’s brain stuttered as he heard Yamaguchi’s breathy tone. He stiffened and felt the now familiar feeling of heat gathering on his face. He shifted a bit, not entirely aware of how to word his sentence. He settled instead for setting the towel to the side, moving his hands up to gently rest them on Yamaguchi’s shoulders. He splayed his fingers out, placing them across the top of Yamaguchi’s shoulders, gently curling to ground himself. He fixed his thumb into the space below Yamaguchi’s shoulder blades, and with a gentle push, he worked them upwards. 

A grunt broke the silence of the room and Tsukishima froze. 

Yamaguchi leaned his head back, eyes shut tight as Tsukishima stared down at him. “S-sorry, Tsukki,” he stammered. “It um… it hurts.” His eyes fell open and he took a deep breath. Tsukishima pursed his lips and loosened his hold on Yamaguchi. His eyes widened a bit because Yamaguchi was  _ red.  _ A vibrant color finding a home on the top of his cheeks and making the small brown splashes of freckles on his face stand out even more and  _ God _ what Tsukishima would do to get to see this all the time. 

”Sorry, ” he managed, voice sounding far too unsteady and hoarse for his taste. 

Yamaguchi let his eyes shut again and Tsukishima moved slowly, making sure to be careful not to jostle Yamaguchi too much with his movements. He kneaded the knots in Yamaguchi’s shoulders with his hands and gently prodded at the space in between his shoulder blades. Yamaguchi seemed calmer now, gentle sighs leaving him occasionally and his eyes peacefully shut. He pressed back solid against Tsukishima’s back for a brief moment before jolting, startled by his action. He glanced up at Tsukishima, who in return stared down at him with wide eyes. He wasn't exactly sure if it was possible to feel his pupils blow wide, but Tsukishima could only imagine that’s how they looked at the moment. Yamaguchi laughed a bit and Tsukishima let out a sharp breath that could pass as laughter. He still allowed himself to smile, small and tranquil as he gazed down at the pinch server. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi made Tsukishima Kei feel insanely fond, and he doesn't resent it. 

”Do you, ” Tsukishima started, pausing to glance to the right because looking Yamaguchi in the eye right now felt  _ overwhelming _ , ”do you want to lay down?” 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes again, nodding slowly, and the knot that had formed in Tsukishima’s chest tightened. 

It was suffocating, but warm and he didn't want to trade it for anything at the moment. 

With a soft push, he sent Yamaguchi to lay down on the bed, stomach down, his face laying on a pillow that he hugged onto. Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat because Yamaguchi was, for lack of better terms, pretty. Tsukishima felt the need to buy Yamaguchi a mirror. A small handheld one so he could just see how ethereal he looked and how he was slowly battering away at Tsukishima’s sanity. But then Tsukishima feared that if he did that Yamaguchi would inevitably fall in love with himself similarly to that greek tragedy he had read about, and he certainly did want that because  _ he  _ wanted Yamaguchi. 

He settled his hand on the small of Yamaguchi’s back, rubbing in a slow and gentle circular motion. Yamaguchi responded with a gentle hum and nestled closer to his pillow of choice. With a perfect moment of association, it dawned on Tsukishima that it would be difficult to properly give Yamaguchi a massage in the current position he was in, which was awkwardly sitting by Yamaguchi’s side. 

_ Um… _

Now how is he supposed to go about this?

“Can I sit on you?”

Yamaguchi snorted into his pillow and Tsukishima immediately regretted his choice of words. 

“Sorry, Tsukki! It’s just- it's just the way you said it!” Yamaguchi laughed into the fabric as Tsukishima directed a glare his way. 

”Cruel, Yamaguchi. No massage for you I suppose.” 

Yamaguchi laughed more at that and shook his head. ”No no! Wait I'm sorry just, ” he stopped for a moment, catching his breath through his laughter, ”please?” 

Tsukishima’s glare softened ever so slightly at the gentle lilt in Yamaguchi’s voice. ”Does this mean you're not opposed to me sitting on you?” 

Yamaguchi chuckled once more but reached his hand back to pat his own back. ”All aboard, ” he called out, still smiling. 

Tsukishima didn't have it in him to argue. 

He positioned himself on his knees over the small of Yamaguchi’s back and slowly lowered himself down into a sitting position. Yamaguchi grunted at the contact. 

”You’re heavy, ” he whined. 

”I will get off right now, ” Tsukishima retorted, but he did apply a bit more weight on his knees so he wasn't entirely crushing his friend. Yamaguchi sighed in response, so he took it as a signal to resume what he was doing before. He splayed his hands over Yamaguchi’s back, the soft fabric separating skin on skin. Slowly, he moved his hand up, using his thumb to apply more pressure on Yamaguchi’s back. Yamaguchi on the other hand seemed to be melting under him, completely slack against the bed, hugging his pillow against his head and letting out the smallest of gasps whenever Tsukishima would work at a certain area for a while. It was gentle and sweet and Tsukishima groaned in irritation at the fact that he never would've thought of this if it weren't for Kuroo. 

”Hm?” 

”Don’t worry about it, Yamaguchi. I just remembered something.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Forget the list.” 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the declaration, glancing at Akaashi to see how he was processing the information. He had an eyebrow raised, but other than that nodded. Bokuto on the other hand was frowning, a perplexed expression on his face. 

”But Kuroo, you told me you spent so long on it! Why would you tell him to just forget about it?”

”I’m gonna be completely honest with you, I made that list in like two minutes without any sort of thought.” 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth at the confession, rolling his eyes. 

”Anyways, Tsukki. My man, I'm telling you right now. Forget the list and go in for a kiss.”

The hair on Tsukishima’s neck stood up as if he were a startled cat. He hardened his stare, glaring into his phone camera as if it had personally offended him. “Why would I do that?” 

Kuroo slapped his palm against his face, rolling his eyes with his greasy smile still ever present. “I’m telling you man. From what you’ve told us physical contact wasn’t that uncommon for you guys before your gay epiphany, he's been content with everything you do with him, and now you're telling us he  _ moaned  _ when-” 

Tsukishima’s face set on fire, harshly biting down and pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth. ”I did  _ not _ say that, ” he snapped, unconsciously glancing down at Akaashi in a silent plea to help. Bokuto broke into a fit of laughter and Akaashi simply smiled, seemingly content with the entire situation. 

Tsukishima was wrong, Akaashi may be the sickest motherfucker in this group chat. 

Akaashi eventually huffed an airy laugh at the display. ”I apologize if it sounds crude, Tsukishima-Kun. But the way you described it did somewhat sound like he did.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and flipped his camera so the three weren't able to see his embarrassing display. 

”Well I mean, ” Bokuto’s voice cut through the laughter and Tsukishima braced himself. ”It does seem like he likes you! I don't see anything wrong with you goin’ for it! Plus, if anything goes wrong you can just swerve him or somethin’.”

Tsukishima cringed at the thought of inching closer to Yamaguchi and having Yamaguchi scrunch his nose at him, where he will then end up swerving his head to the side in an attempt to avoid him. 

”Tsukki, bro. Just do it! You have nothing to lose, ” Kuroo laughed as he spoke, dramatically throwing his hands out. 

An idea formed in Tsukishima’s head and his own horrible smirk made its way onto his face. He feigned innocence for a moment, smiling at the screen. 

”I will...only under the condition that you do the same to your setter.”

Bokuto roared a laugh and Akaashi chuckled to himself as Kuroo began to gawk and flush due to the statement. ”I will! I will! But at a good time!” he stammered out of his words with urgency and Tsukishima lavished in the break of character. 

Maybe he was wrong, maybe  _ he  _ is the sickest motherfucker in the group. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima Kei felt sick. 

He wasn't sick in a literal way. No temperature or hurling into a trashcan on the side of his bed. No sore throat or watery eyes and no imposing feeling of ’ _ I will die here alone _ .’ But he still felt awful. 

It had started the night before when the thought of dinner in of itself had made his stomach protest angrily, and he was overcome by a sensation of nausea. He had tried to distract himself on his phone, but the right side of his head slowly began to ache until it became a significant pounding in his skull. He had groaned and set his phone aside in a pitiful attempt to bash his head against his pillow as if jostling himself would make the situation any better. The candle his mother had lit downstairs seemed far too strong. Normally, he would hardly notice them from his own room considering he was an entire story away. But this was overwhelming and sent him into another fit of fresh nausea. The smell reminded him far too much of grape cough syrup he would have to drink as a kid and he practically gagged. The school day was far too loud. He mentally apologizes to the person who continuously clicked their pen after he glared a hole into the back of their head. The pittering of rain on the window didn't grant him any feeling of comfort. He would clench his fists tightly, knuckles turning white due to the pressure. Volleyball practice simply amplified his situation. There was only so much he could take of Hinata jumping around with a devil-may-care attitude, Kageyama’s constant yelling, and the captains attempting to hold back the wild bunch that was Tanaka and Noya. At one point, he had snapped at them to shut up, which only resulted in them exaggerating the noise they made in an attempt to annoy him. Which, to be fair, was working. 

He ended the day by slamming his stuff into his cubby, grazing his fist in the process. He winced slightly but hardened his gaze at his finger. He scoffed at it as if it had personally offended it and pressed the pad of his thumb into the small line of blood that was forming due to the torn skin. His head and finger both throbbed. 

”Um...Tsukki?”

There was a quiet mumble next to him and he reeled his head around sharply.

He didn't mean to glare so harshly at his best friend. He really didn't. But he felt nothing but frustrated at the time. Yamaguchi deflated under his gaze, shoulders hunching over slightly. Typically, Tadashi was immune to a Tsukishima glare. This was different though. All the pent up frustration and anger that was hiding behind the middle blocker’s eyes had shot out like a dart straight at the pinch server. Tsukishima forced himself to soften his gaze when he saw the response. He gently tapped Yamaguchi’s hand with his twice and nodded as a signal for him to continue what he was going to say. 

Yamaguchi didn't speak, instead, he pointed at Tsukishima as a silent signal showing that they would be going to his house today. Tsukishima smiled a bit, nodding. As much as he found comfort at Yamaguchi’s house, he didn't want to make small talk with his father or be followed around by a mini clone of his best friend. 

The walk back home was silent. There was no noise besides the sound of their feet hitting the concrete and birds obnoxiously still cawing in the middle of the night. Tsukishima didn't make any moves to put his headphones on, not wanting to ignore Yamaguchi if he spoke, but Yamaguchi didn’t speak. Tsukishima could make out the other boy casting a concerned glance through his peripheral vision. Tsukishima pursed his lips into a tight line, awaiting when they got to a, hopefully, quiet house. 

Tsukishima opened the door to let two of them in and to his relief, it was dead silent. The lights in most of the house were shut off, signaling that his mother was most likely at work and Akiteru had been at school for a bit now. He let out a quiet sigh, already toeing off his shoes. Yamaguchi followed suit behind him, making sure to be as quiet as he could be. Tsukishima turned around to face him, meeting Yamaguchi’s concerned gaze, and reached out. He gently wrapped his fingers around Yamaguchi’s wrist, before stopping for a moment, practically shaking his head at his move. He let go and corrected himself by brushing his fingers gently across Yamaguchi’s knuckles, who in return went to catch Tsukishima’s hand in his. Yamaguchi smiled softly at their interlocked hands and the atmosphere in the room was practically palpable. He yanked Yamaguchi closer to him for a moment before going to drag himself and his companion up the stairs. 

Tsukishima Kei wanted more than a hand today. 

In retrospect, he sees how that can sound misleading and wrong. He almost tsks at his thoughts, but instead, he reminds silent and focused on opening his bedroom door and pulling Yamaguchi through it. 

It was almost as if a demon had possessed Tsukishima for a moment. Either that or that horrible cupid he had imagined a few days ago had struck him properly in the heart and not the eye. Regardless, within a few steps into his room, he turned and quickly yanked Yamaguchi into him, earning him a yelp from his friend in response. He didn't move to let go of Yamaguchi’s hand and Yamaguchi didn't make any move to either. He wrapped his free arm around Yamaguchi’s waist, pulling him right against his chest and gently moving his hand up and down against Yamaguchi’s hip. Yamaguchi relaxed in seconds, tightening the hold on Tsukishima's hand and going to wrap his arm around Tsukishima’s back, resting his forehead on Tsukishima’s chest. 

Had he ever felt so at bliss? Why had he ever kept himself from basking in this? The idea that his younger self could've been allowed this luxury made him scowl a bit. ”Bed, ” he mumbled, already backing them up. Yamaguchi nodded against him, letting go of Tsukishima’s hand to gently push him backward. Tsukishima’s heel hit the edge of his bed frame and he tensed for a moment as he fell onto the mattress. Yamaguchi followed his fall, letting out an  _ oof  _ as he fell onto Tsukishima. There was a stifled snort from the freckled boy, and Tsukishima couldn't find it in himself to tell him to shut up. He instead settled to gently loosen his hold on his friend and shuffle himself up to where he was able to rest his head on a pillow. Yamaguchi almost looked disappointed at first due to the lack of contact, but his gentle smile quickly returned as he followed suit. He inserted his left leg in between Tsukishima’s and pressed himself against his side, face a pretty shade of pink and oh God Tsukishima has it  _ bad.  _

Tsukishima took advantage of the proximity to carefully pull Yamaguchi up to where he was practically laying atop him. Yamaguchi smiled and used an elbow to prop himself up to gaze into Tsukishima’s eyes and Kei was almost positive that he was going to melt into a puddle right there and then. 

Yamaguchi still smiled, but his eyes glassed over a bit, laced with concern as his eyebrows furrowed. He lifted his hand up and Tsukishima felt a cold brush of knuckles against his cheek. 

” What's wrong?” Yamaguchi was speaking quietly, voice no louder than a whisper as he spoke. 

Tsukishima’s voice faltered as he stared at Yamaguchi in mild shock due to the gesture. Yamaguchi seemed to take this as him struggling to state his emotions, which led to him continuously brushing his knuckles against his cheek in a comforting rhythm. ”Talk to me, ” he murmured. 

Tsukishima seemed to snap back into reality at that, blinking quickly before leaning his head closer to Yamaguchi’s hand. He mumbled a bit under his breath when he remembered the disgusting taste in his throat that had lingered all day. Yamaguchi’s knuckles quickly switched into a palm cradling Tsukishima’s face and Kei felt himself tense up again. ”Did you eat?” Yamaguchi asked, already knowing the answer to the question considering he spends most of his day with Tsukishima. Tsukishima huffed and grumbled under his breath and Yamaguchi chuckled lightly, ceasing Tsukishima’s complaining completely.

”I’ll make you something later, but for right now go shower alright?” 

Tsukishima groaned a bit when Yamaguchi left his side and started to stand. Regardless, he still hauled himself up to go to the shower and almost face-planted when Yamaguchi made a joking comment about calling him if he needed any help. 

As he dried himself off, he noticed the buzzing coming from his phone that he had placed on the countertop of the sink. Tsukishima quickly dried off his hands before picking it up to see an onslaught of messages in the group chat. 

**Kuroo🐓:**

**I DID IT**

**Kuroo🐓:**

**You all are now talking to a taken man 🥰🥰**

**Bokuto🦉:**

**FOR REAL?**

**Bokuto🦉:**

**TELL ME EVERYTHING RN**

**Kuroo🐓:**

**As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I'm gonna tell all of you tomorrow or something**

**Kuroo🐓:**

**I'm still with him rn**

**Akaashi🦉:**

**Would it be rude to say that I'm surprised?**

**Bokuto🦉:**

**AKAASHI**

**Kuroo🐓:**

**Harsh**

**Kuroo🐓:**

**Anyways, don't you dare back out now Tsukishima. And check the document with the list in it!**

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the last part before rolling them. Kuroo himself had said to forget the list, so what was worthwhile in it now. With a sigh, he glanced at the door to make sure Yamaguchi wouldn't burst in all of the sudden. Not that he was completely opposed to the idea, but it would be embarrassing if he was reading a physical contact checklist. He opened the document app that held the list and opened the word document. He scoffed at the drawn-out title before scrolling to the bottom, seeing more of the actions he was supposed to do (such as a ’cheesy slow dance’ and ’do his hair for him’) on the way down. Finally, he hit the bottom and saw one that was obnoxiously highlighted in yellow. He began to read. 

**Not gonna number this one because I told you to skip a bunch, which wouldn't make sense if I numbered it but:**

**Kissing.**

**I promise you it's not gonna go as bad as you think. Don't panic. I know you're scared, and I know you'd probably sock me in the face if you were here and I had told you that. We're not so different than you think. We are in a surprisingly similar situation. Both head over heels for our childhood best friends, crazy right? But I can tell you one thing for sure. No matter how he responds, I can assure you he's not gonna get up and leave you. Never in a million years. I don't know if you're obvious to the way he looks at you or something, but he really does love you. Chances are he feels the same. And if he doesn't then everything is gonna be okay. You'll get back up. Ok, enough of that older brother type speech I'm sure you already get enough of that at home. But anyway, here's how you do it.**

  * **You should tell him how you feel first. Scary, I know, but it's better you do that than just going in for it and having him freak out or something. No offense, but freckles seems jumpy.**


  * He might doubt it at first. He might question you and this is when you cut that fucking ”I'm unbothered and stotic” attitude and show him you really do care. If he asks why, you reassure him. If he starts crying maybe you wipe his face. If he says he loves you too then you let him know you're happy. 


  * You ask him before you do it. It won't ruin anything. He'll appreciate it. 


  * Use your hands. Cup his face or hold his hand or do something to let him know you're there and present. 


  * You fucking own that shit and come tell us immediately. 



**Sincerely, your best senpai from another school, Kuroo.**

Tsukishima stared at the pile of text with wide eyes before he noticed another person editing the document. He saw the little green line with the name ”Bokuto Koutarou” press enter a few times to separate itself from Kuroo’s initial speech. 

**TSUKKI! You got this! We all believe in you! Plus I think you're gonna be fine and I'm never wrong. I couldn't imagine how I’d feel If Aka-** Tsukishima watched as he quickly backspaced the word he was typing-  **someone I liked didn't like me back. But I think he likes you! And even If he doesn't in that way, I think you'd be able to handle it better than me. Good luck! It's Bokuto by the way :)**

Tsukishima stared at the message again for what only felt for a second before he saw another purple line appear on the screen with the name ”Akaashi Keiji.” There was another series of enters. 

**Tsukishima-Kun, I know I can come off as blunt at times, and I apologize if this is one of those times. But I have to say that you doubt yourself more than you should. I'm sure Yamaguchi-Kun will return your feelings. If all does not go according to plan, you can always rant to me. I wish you the best.**

Finally, the small red line that had Kuroo’s name reappeared at the bottom of the screen. 

**Hey, I know we don't talk at all. I've only heard of you, but Kuroo’s told me about this entire situation and I have faith in you. That's saying a lot. Good luck. - Kenma.**

Tsukishima’s eyes felt heavy and he sniffled  _ hard.  _

_ What the fuck? _

Now, if you were to manifest yourself into this exact bathroom and look Tsukishima Kei up and down, it would be obvious that he was crying. However if you had actually opened your mouth to ask if he was crying, he would deny it while wiping at his watery eyes. 

He never even thought of himself as the type to get emotional over this. Never in a million years would he have predicted this sort of outcome. He was still in denial. He had allergies or he had gotten shampoo in his eyes, he was sure of it. 

When he thought about it though, it made sense. 

All of his life had revolved around two people. Akiteru and Yamaguchi. It had always been them. Of course, his mother was also included in this mix, but there were things he'd prefer not to tell her. And in Tsukishima Kei’s case, that was a lot. 

This wasn't anything he could tell Yamaguchi. He couldn't casually sit down with him and just blurt out, ’ _ I like you a lot and I don't know how to go about it, so annoying right?”  _ As much as he could tell Akiteru, Akiteru wasn't here all of the time. As even if he was, he wouldn't be able to trust him with everything. He tried, he really did, but there are moments where he'd rather not. So for him to have a ragtag collection of upperclassmen, from other schools no less, all of the sudden genuinely giving him their support and shoulders if anything goes wrong? That was unheard of in the Tsukishima world. 

He would never admit it, but _ maybe _ he had double-tapped the document to enable the editing feature and typed out a thank you. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked out of the bathroom to hear Yamaguchi rustling in the kitchen downstairs. 

It wasn't much when he saw him. He was making a piece of toast with a small amount of fruit on the side in an attempt not to upset Tsukishima’s stomach, but the gesture in itself made Tsukishima want to strangle his own heart to make it stop beating so fast. 

Yamaguchi had gently turned to face him when he noticed his presence and told him to go back up to his room and even though Tsukishima would’ve preferred to have clung to Yamaguchi like an absolute bother while he tried to cut fruit, he obeyed. 

It wasn’t long before Yamaguchi had come back in with a small place and bottle of water, instructing Tsukishima to sit up and eat his food. Tsukishima smiled and thanked him quietly before chewing on dry toast while Yamaguchi gently rubbed circles into his back. 

Maybe Tsukishima was eating a bit too quickly, but Yamaguchi didn’t stop him. 

Soon enough, Tsukishima placed his empty plate and water onto his bedside table and whipped around to face Yamaguchi, who was already positioned with his arms spread open. 

Tsukishima rested his head on Yamaguchi's chest, squirming his arms under Yamaguchi’s back so he would be able to hug him back as well. His feet dangled off the edge of his bed because he was curled up to be able to lay on Yamaguchi despite the height difference. Yamaguchi’s arms circled around him and he smiled gently against the fabric of Yamaguchi’s sweater. ”Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?” Yamaguchi spoke softly, leaning down a bit to whisper in Tsukishima’s ear and he shivered at the contact. Tsukishima shrugged a bit. ”I feel better now, I just felt gross yesterday.” Yamaguchi nodded and before he knew it fingers were moving up to his head and he looked up to give Yamaguchi a questioning look. Yamaguchi simply smiled, carding his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair as they locked eyes. ”Just let me do this for you, ” he said as he gently ran his nails along Tsukishima’s scalp. Tsukishima opened his mouth as if to say something but the words quickly died on his tongue when he suddenly felt so at ease. With a sigh, he laid himself back down onto Yamaguchi’s chest and took in the sensation of the light, gentle touches along his head. He could see why Yamaguchi liked it so much. 

Yamaguchi moved his hand down to brush against the nape of his neck before carding his hand upwards back into his hair, and if Tsukishima suppressed a shiver no one had to know. 

A finger curled a strand of his hair close to his neck and he shut his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. Yamaguchi chuckled, going to repeat the motion. ”It feels good, doesn't it?” He asked and Tsukishima only nodded against him, not bothering to hide the small smile resting on his face. 

_ You should do it right now.  _

A chorus of voices rang through his brain and he was positive the members of the Gym three ensemble had somehow gained the powers of telepathy to yell at him. He tensed a bit, glancing upwards to see Yamaguchi looking down at him, eyes half lidded due to smiling and what Tsukishima could only imagine was fatigue. 

_ He really should do it right now.  _

He decided to act before his courage slipped in between his fingers, and leaned his head up. 

_ Fuck _ .

He had completely missed. 

It wasn't more than a second. No longer than a goddamn blink. He didn't even get Yamaguchi square on the lips. He had planted his mouth more on the corner of Yamaguchi’s own and didn't even pucker. He was positive that if he were being judged right now, it could be described as more of a headbutt. 

Regardless, Yamaguchi had gasped a bit, his cheeks reddening and eyes wide. Tsukishima didn’t meet his gaze, instead opting to lay his head back down. There was a gentle giggle from the boy under him and the hand running through his hair returned. 

Tsukishima felt disgustingly  _ giddy.  _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

”I don't think what I did counts.”

Kuroo threw his head back with a groan while Bokuto gaped at the screen. Akaashi stifled a laugh with his hand before returning back to his impartial gaze. ”Seriously, Tsukki? You mean to tell me I poured my heart and soul into my speech for nothing?” Kuroo dragged a hand along his face, obviously disappointed with the outcome of events. Tsukishima shrugged. ”I never told you to do that, ” he said nonchalantly, but Akaashi gave him a knowing look. He seemed to shrink under the stare. 

Bokuto cocked his head to the side, still puzzled at some aspect of this. ”Wait so, ” he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, ”what did you do?” 

Kuroo seemed to jump out of his negative strife at that, automatically settling back into his nasty grin. Akaashi smiled and raised an eyebrow while nodding. ”That is a good point, ” he added, ”tell us.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but obliged. ”I went in to do it and missed, simple as that.” 

Akaashi stared at the screen, his eyes blank. Both Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to be exchanging a glance through the phone. 

”How the fuck do you miss?” Kuroo asked, breaking into the beginnings of his ear-splitting hyena laugh. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat rising on the back of his neck. He really did not need to be getting lectured by a guy who had just gotten a boyfriend. 

Akaashi chuckled a bit but returned to his imposing stare. ”I mean, at least he's aware of how you feel now.” 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, his eyebrows drawing together in realization.

How the fuck did he forget to do that?

The three stared at him, and even though no one said a word he could feel the judgment through the screen. It was shown to him in sly grins and a raise of eyebrows and as much as he hated it, a part of him was glad he wouldn't get to live this down. 

He wouldn't forget next time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh Im aware this is rushed at the end, but I promise the next one will be better. I also wasn’t able to proofread this one so if you see a mistake let’s just...pretend that is not there :D
> 
> Also just found out Yamaguchi is an only child but Hitomu is gonna stick around for this series cause otherwise it would be weird if he miraculously disappeared-


End file.
